It is generally known to form a knee protective pad by attaching a foam cushioned member to an elastic sleeve adapted to encircle the leg of the wearer and to maintain the foam cushion pad in position on the knee of the wearer. For example, this general type of knee protector pad is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,188,718; 2,552,177; 4,272,850; and 4,484,361. In the knee protectors of each of these patents, the foam pad has a greater length than width and is held in position to protect primarily the front of the knee of the wearer. Also, with this type of knee protector the foam pad is held in position on the elastic sleeve by rows of stitching which tend to limit the stretchability of the elastic sleeve and thereby inhibit mobility as well as doffing and donning of the protector pad on the leg of the wearer. While opposite sides of the foam pads disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,188,718 and 4,494,247 extend around opposite sides of the knee of the wearer, these foam pads are attached to the elastic sleeve in a manner which also significantly reduces the stretchability of the elastic sleeve and may also tend to restrict movement of the knee when taking part in active sports, such as playing volleyball.